pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Heroes: Sinnoh Saga
Characters Main Characters *Sam Accardi *Alyssandra De Rossi *Jeremy Fernandes Sukhu *Niya Konstantinova *Professor Rowan *Galactic Admin Mars Recurring Characters *Nancy Giovinazzo *Deolinda Fernandes *Mr. Sukizo *Nurse Joy *Raoul Contesta *Officer Jenny *Looker *Richard Lestrange *Professor Markus Alexios Minor Characters *Team Galactic Grunt (Multiple) *Mr. Rockford *Vanna *Pat *Pascal Plot Summary Chapters For a list of major events, click here. Chapter 1: New Beginnings Sam, a 17 year old boy from Twinleaf Town, goes out for a morning walk to Lake Verity , trying to get some alone time in before his friends woke up, when he finds an injured Starly being attacked by the local stray Glameow. Sam does his best to protect the wild Starly from being hurt further by the Glameow, and takes command of the wild Pokemon in order to help it defend itself. Despite Starly's best efforts, it is too injured to continue fighting, and both Sam and Starly are saved by Professor Rowan and his Luxio. After seeing Sam's skill as a Trainer, Professor Rowan invites Sam to his lab in Sandgem Town, to which Sam agrees. Shortly after returning home to heal the Starly, Sam is visited by his two friends, Alyssandra and Jeremy, and the three decide to go to Sandgem Town together and see Professor Rowan. Although none of them truly know what the Professor wants with Sam, Jeremy makes a guess that he wants to give Sam his first Pokemon so that he may start his Pokemon Journey. Sam, initialy, shoots down the idea, refusing to go out on a Pokemon Journey because he needed to stay and help his grandmother, but doubts remain in his mind as he prepares for the trip to Sandgem. Chapter 2: The Pokemon Professor Sam, Alyssandra and Jeremy arrive at Professor Rowan's Lab and meet his young, yet stuttering assisstant, Pascal. Shortly after their arrival, Professor Rowan explains that he means to offers a Sinnoh Starter Pokemon to each of teenagers. Sam is taken aback by this, still wanting to remain at home to care for his aging grandmother, but is reassured by Professor Rowan that she will be well cared for. Sam and Alyssandra, finally choose their Starters, each choosing a Piplup, while Jeremy prefers to catch his own Pokemon, and is lent Professor Rowan's Luxio to do so. While Jeremy is catching his Pokemon, Professor Rowan explains to Sam and Alyssandra that he was once good friends and a travelling partner with Sam's grandfather, the two of them having known each other since the age of 10 until the latter's death 7 years prior. It is also revealed that Sam and Professor Rowan had met before at Sam's grandfather's funeral, and even met several times when Sam was very young, despite Sam's lack of memory. Jeremy soon returns from catching his Pokemon, and it is revealed that he captured a Pikachu as his first Pokemon. Just before leaving, Sam reveals the truth about his family--and their money--to his friends, and he explains to them that he wishes to fund their entire Journey. With everyone in the group now with their own Pokemon, they are ready to start their Pokemon Journey. Chapter 3: Starly Returns The morning after receiving their first Pokemon, Sam and the others call home for their supplies, and to say goodbye to their families. Jeremy's mother and Sam's grandmother wish the group well on their journey, and Sam's grandmother explains how Sam's grandfather was a world renowned traveller and trainer who defeated the Sinnoh League and became Sinnoh Champion in almost eight months. Feeling the pressure and expectations mounting, Sam is determined to do well in his Journey, and to live up to everyone's expectations of him. Shortly after receiving their travelling bags from the Transporter at the Pokemon Center, Sam and the others depart, only to be confronted by the same Starly he had saved the other day. Wanting to join Sam and the others on their journeys, Starly allows Sam to capture it, and it becomes a member of the team. Chapter 4: Catching Contest On the second day of their travels, Sam, Alyssandra and Jeremy stop for a lunch break, while Alyssandra and Jeremy complain about not being able to catch Pokemon. After arguing about Sam's tight scheduel, bets are placed for who can catch the most Pokemon between the three friends. Sam requested that if he won the contest, he would choose the itinerary for the rest of the journey, but if he lost he would pay the winner ten thousand Poke-Yen. Jeremy requested that if he won, he would choose the group's next detour, but if he lost he would never request another detour again. While Alyssandra requested that if she won, Sam and Jeremy would need to treat her to a shopping spree in Jubilife City for her upcoming Pokemon Contest, but if she lost she would cook dinner for the rest of the journey. With the rules in place, the group began their "catching contest", each of them racing against time to catch the most Pokemon. During this time, Sam, while working with Alyssandra, managed to catch a Shinx each before going their seperate ways. Meanwhile, Jeremy had managed to catch himself a Starly of his own before the group returned to camp for the sunset reveal. Having returned to camp, the three realized that they had each caught the same amount of Pokemon, but things changed as the Glameow that had attacked Sam's Starly back at Lake Verity showed up, hoping to finish off Sam's Starly once and for all. However, Alyssandra intervened, and battled and captured the Glameow, allowing her to keep Starly safe and win the contest minutes before sundown. Chapter 5: The Lost Turtwig On the morning after their catching contest, the group wakes up to find many of their things missing. Sam has lost his money, Jeremy his Poketch, and Alyssandra her Trainer Card. After quickly eating breakfast, they catch an unknown culprit in the act as it steals the groups' food and dashes off into the nearby woods. Determined to find the thief, the group splits up with their Pokemon and rushes off into the forest to find the Pokemon that stole their stuff. After hopelessly searching through the forest and getting lost, Sam finally encountered the Pokemon thief, and discovers that it was a wild Turtwig. Sam tries to offer the Pokemon some food, but the Turtwig retaliates and bites Sam, causing Sam to return the favour by starting a Pokemon battle between his Starly and the Turtwig. Unfortunately, the Turtwig is too good, and defeats Sam's Starly before running off into the forest again. Alyssandra and Jeremy soon show up, and Sam explains to them what happens before the group dashes off after the Turtwig again. Finally, the group arrives at a clearing, at the base of a very large, old tree, and at the base of a tree is a small hollow filled with several different items. It is in this hollow that the group retrieves thier lost stuff, and eventually encounter the Turtwig who returns to find the group near its home. The Turtwig is initially hostile towards the group, but after Jeremy sympathizes with it, the two form a bond, and Jeremy catches the Pokemon, making it his. Chapter 6: Pokemon Battle Royale During their morning routines, the group decides which Pokemon in their current possession that they will keep, and those that they will send to Professor Rowan for help with his research. The group soon arrives at a Pokemon Center on Route 202 and calls up Professor Rowan to send their Pokemon to him. While transfering their Pokemon, Sam requests that once the professor is finished with the Pokemon, to send them to the Accardi Ranch, to which the professor agrees. Shortly after they end the call with Professor Rowan, the group decides to have a three way, double battle with Nurse Joy as the judge. The battle begins behind the Pokemon Center, with Sam using Piplup and Shinx, Alyssandra using her Piplup and Shinx and Jeremy using his Pikachu and Starly. The battle continues, each trainer battingly skillfully, but it ends with a victory for Sam. Shortly after winning, Sam's Pokemon evolve, becoming a Prinplup and Luxio. Chapter 7: Sam's New Friend On the morning of their departure from the Route 202 Pokemon Center, Sam and company witness a scene between Nurse Joy and a young boy, wherein the young boy leaves his brutally injured Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, without giving a second though for it's safety. The group learns that the young boy and his Pokemon, a Chimchar, fought off an entire group of Ursaring the night before, causing the Pokemon to endure great damage, however the boy, named Richard, refuses to acknowledge his wrongs. Angered by Richard's attitude towards his Pokemon, Sam challanges Richard to a Pokemon battle with Nurse Joy as judge. Sam made the stakes clear, demanding Richard turn his Chimchar over to Sam if he lost, to which Richard agreed. After Sam pitted his Prinplup against Richard's Chimchar, Sam decisively won the match, and took over care and ownership of Chimchar while Richard presumably returned to Sandgem Town. Chapter 8: Jubilife City, City of Joy After almost a week of travelling, the group finally arrives at Jubilife City. As they reach the Jubilife Pokemon Center, they are approached by two employees of the Poketch Company, Vanna and Pat, and are handed each a promotional release version of the Poketch PC Application, which allow trainer's to withdraw and deposit Pokemon from their PC from anywhere using their Poketch. The group is also entered into the Poketch Company's raffle lottery before they are sent on their way. After checking into the Pokemon Center, Jeremy and Sam head to the shopping district of Jubilife City and fulfill their promise to Alyssandra, giving her a full day shopping spree for her first Pokemon Contest the next day. After buying outfits for Alyssandra and accessories for her Pokemon, Vanna and Pat come over the loudspeaker across the city, announcing the winners of the raffle lottery. After much build up, Jeremy is revealed to be the third place winner, earning him a Piplup as a prize. Chapter 9: Niya; Alyssandra's First Tournament On the morning of Alyssandra's first tournament, the groups' old friend, Niya arrives, offering advice and counsulation to Alyssandra. Sam and Jeremy leave the two friends to prepare for the upcoming Pokemon Contest, and start about their errands to prepare them for setting out travelling agian tomorrow. After purchasing food and supplies, Jeremy and Sam make their ways back to the Contest Hall in order to catch Alyssandra's contest performance. However, their progress to the Contest Hall is hindered as they run into a tall, weirdly dressed man, running away from Looker and Officer Jenny. Sam and Jeremy intervene in the chase, and cut the man off in a nearby alleyway. Sam challenges the man to a battle, and after defeating him, he is arrested by Officer Jenny. It is revealed by Officer Jenny that Looker is an International Policeman, and the man on the run was a member of Team Galactic. Sam, noticing the poor shape of the grunt's Croagunk , takes the Croagunk in. Jeremy and Sam then race back towards the contest hall, making it to the Pokemon Contest just on time. Alyssandra wins her first Contest, earning her a Jubilife Ribbon, and Niya becomes a permanent member of the group. Chapter 10: Poketch Problems The morning after Alyssandra's first contest, the group gets ready to depart for Oreburgh City but are hindered by an ongoing rivarly and competion between Sam and Jeremy's Starly. After doing some research over breakfast, it is revealed by Niya that male Starly often display this behaviour in the wild, competing for territory, mates and even food. This rivalry leads Sam and Jeremy to begin squabbling as well, and the two storm off; Sam is pursued by Niya and Alyssandra by Jeremy. Niya tracks Sam to a small cafe down the street to speak to him about Jeremy, and after a deep conversation between the two it is revealed that Sam's grandparents and parents met at this cafe prior to being married. On their way back to Alyssandra and Jeremy while they prepare for departure to Oreburgh, the entire groups' progress is stopped by a large commotion occuring outside of the Poketch Company offices. After talking to Officer Jenny and Looker, they discover that Team Galactic has broken in to the Poketch Company building and his holding its employees hostage. It is also revealed that they have hacked the Poketch PC Application mainframe and are using it to steal Pokemon from people, ergo the large riots. The group offers their help towards Looker and Office Jenny once more, and break into the Poketch Company building. After entering the building, they split up to find the location of Team Galactic. Along the way, Alyssandra receives a Mime Jr. from a grateful worker, and Sam finds the Poketch Company President tied up in a closet. With the President's help, Sam finds the center of operations for Team Galactic, and battles the grunts present there with Jeremy by his side, their two Starly battling against Team Galactic's two Golbat. Sam and Jeremy defeat the grunts with ease and skill and their Starly soon evolve into Staravia. Just then, Officer Jenny and her police force arrive and arrest the grunts present at the scene. The group is given medals for their service to the city and a mention in the newspaper, while Sam and Jeremy reconcile their differences and make up. The group then departs for Oreburgh City as planned. Chapter 11: En Route to Oreburgh The group has been on the road for several days, helping Sam train for his first Gym battle against the Oreburgh Gym Leader, Roark. During his time on the road the past few days, he has repeatedly battled Niya, Jeremy and Alyssandra to help his Pokemon gain experience against any type of situation; Sam has also caught a Turtwig. To help him train, Niya has taken to teaching Sam's Staravia and Luxio secret moves that will help them gain a type advantage over Roark's rock type Pokemon, despite their natural type disadvantages. After arriving back at camp from their training, Sam and Niya learn that Jeremy has been preparing his family's special chicken. When Sam is asked by Jeremy to bring him some carrots for the rice, a Buneary bounded through the camp and stole the carrots. Alyssandra chases after the Buneary, and after chasing it and battling it--not without difficulty--Alyssandra catches the Pokemon, making it part of her current roster. Chapter 12: Mime Jr.'s Play Time The group has been rained inside of their tents for the past three days, as an unrelenting rain storm has denied their continuing on their journey. After the rain finally breaks, the group goes out in order to start a camp fire and make a warm meal. After releasing their Pokemon to feed them, the group notices that Alyssandra's Mime Jr. is missing. Determined to find the young Pokemon quickly, Sam and Jeremy use their Staravia to help track Mime Jr. from the skies, with Alyssandra and Niya use their Shinx and Glameow respectively. Niya's Glameow traces Mime Jr.'s scent to a nearby outcropping through a forest, where it is revealed that Mime Jr. is playing with two other Pokemon, a Happiny and a Bonsly. Realizing that it was Mime Jr. who created the rain with Rain Dance so it could sneak off and play with its wild friends, Alyssandra did the only thing that seemed right. She caught the two Pokemon so that they could go off with Mime Jr. to Professor Rowan, and eventually the Accardi Pokemon Ranch in Sinnoh. Alyssandra and Niya return to camp, and explain what happened to Sam and Jeremy, and the group prepares to push on to Oreburgh Gate. Chapter 13: Oreburgh Gate, An Old Teacher After arriving at the Pokemon Center by Oreburgh Gate, the group calls home to let their families know of their progress but are surprised to find Professor Rowan over at Sam's house. Professor Rowan explains that he is over visting, as is Jeremy's mother. The group learns that they will be receing Pokedexes--save for Niya, who already has one. After which, they speak with Jeremy's mother and Sam's grandmother, and explains to them what has happened in their lives since they arrived at Jubilife City. The group explains their run ins with Team Galactic, warranting responses of shock and worry from their families, as well as Professor Rowan, who angrily demands the group to promise to never interfere in Team Galactic's affairs again. After agreeing to Professor Rowan's promise, the group bids farewells to their families and enters the dining hall of the Pokemon Center to get their breakfast. It is in the dining hall that Sam, Jeremy, Alyssandra and Niya come across their old Pokemon School teacher, Professor Alexios. After introducing themselves to their old teacher, they learn that he has been sent by his employers to learn about the legends behind the creation of the world and the Sinnoh Region. Professor Alexios quickly leaves however, claiming he has business in Oreburgh City that is urgent, but promises to see the group again one day soon. After their teacher departs, the group begins to eat their breakfast before they head off to Oreburgh Gate. Chapter 14: The Tunnel of Terror Chapter 15: Sam's First Gym Battle Chapter 16: Return to Jubilife, Team Galactic Attacks Chapter 17: En Route, Route 204 Chapter 18: In the Caves of 204 Chapter 19: Floaroma Town, The Festival of Honey Chapter 20; Showdown at the Valley Windworks Category:Books